Mistletoe Mishap
by silver-nightstorm
Summary: It's New Years Eve in Konoha, and at the Inuzuka's house, it's party time! All of this gives Hinata a burst of courage... but confessing her love doesn't turn out the way she intended. How does Kiba cheer her up? KibaxHina.


_It's New Years Eve in Konoha, and at the Inuzuka's house, it's party time! All of this gives Hinata a burst of courage... but confessing her love doesn't turn out the way she intended. How does Kiba cheer her up? Kiba/Hina._

**Mistletoe Mishap**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Words: 889**

**XX**

_It's all going to change today. I'm going to tell Naruto-kun how I really feel at Kiba-kun's party!_

Sixteen-year-old Hinata Hyuuga didn't have anything to wear. She had pulled every single dress off the hangers in her giant walk-in closet, and was pacing through her room, in nothing but her shift, muttering, "What to wear... what to wear? I need something wow... but not too wow... something cute, but cool... but it has to be appropriate!"

Hinata had changed in the past three years. She had worked hard and become a great ninja, not as good as Neji, but still a force to be reckoned with. She was made the team leader many times, and led many successful missions. On top of that, she was one of the best medical-nin at the hospital, and all of these things combined had given Hinata a lot of courage. She even lost her stutter!

Kiba Inuzuka was throwing a giant party at his house. All of the no-longer-rookie nine were invited, along with Team Gai and the Sand Siblings. It was going to be a great party, but the Hyuuga Heiress had a big problem called, "Nothing to Wear."

Eventually, Hinata made up her mind. She chose a pale violet dress, floaty and strapless, that came down to her knees. The silk at the top was gathered at the center, and then spilled out, gracefully hugging her curves. With that, Hinata wore a silver necklace with a small diamond, and a matching bracelet. Her hair was longer now, and she wore it crimped, with a silver tiara holding it back. A knocking on her door startled her.

"Come on, Hinata!" said Neji through the door, "We're going to be late!"

Neji had really warmed up to Hinata and the rest of the main branch. He became a much more joyful person; now he'd at least smile and show some emotion, which in the case of Neji, was equivalent to Naruto running around the streets of Konoha singing the superstar song.

Hinata and Neji teleported to Kiba's house to find the party already going.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" shouted Kiba, "Glad you could make it!" He threw her a grin and walked away.

Sakura and Ino soon ran up. "I love your dress, Hinata-chan!" cried Ino.

"Your dress is pretty, too, Ino-chan!" And it was, Ino wore a strapless grey dress that came down to just above her knees. The dress was decorated with black rose embroidery, and had sparkles all over it. Ino's hair was down, and had a black rose in it.

"I love your dress too, Hina-chan!" added Sakura, "It really suits you!"

"That pink looks great on you, Sakura-chan!" added Hinata. Sakura wore a hot pink spaghetti top dress that ended at mid-thigh. It had sakura blossoms embroidered all over it in a lighter pink.

Ino and Sakura left to start talking about their boyfriends, Ino was seeing Neji and Sakura finally got together with Sasuke. Hinata drifted off towards where Naruto was standing next to a bowl of punch.

"Hey, Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked up, "Hey, Hina-chan! How come you're not blushing today?" he teased, automatically making Hinata blush.

Hinata smiled shyly. No matter what she did, Naruto still made her feel nervous. "Naruto-kun, I have something to ask you..."

Naruto smiled and got up, "What is it?"

Hinata looked at her shoes, "Willyougooutwithme?"

"Huh?"

"Will you go out with me?" asked Hinata, looking into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto just froze. He then ran his hand through his hair sheepishly, "Sorry, Hina-chan... but I just don't like you that way..."

It was too late, Hinata was already gone.

Hinata ran outside, and sat under a tree, crying. The party was still going on, and no one would miss her. The door swung open. "I'll be back, guys!" Kiba.

Hinata shrunk into the shadows, trying to hide, but to no avail. Kiba plopped down next to her. "What's wrong Hina-chan?"

Hinata shook her head, refusing to answer.

"Hina-chan, please tell me..." Kiba wrapped his arm around Hinata's shoulders, drawing her closer to him. "You shouldn't cry on New Years Eve." He gently reached up and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Now tell me, what's wrong?"

Hinata looked up, "Naruto..." she managed, and burst into a new wave of tears.

"Shhhh..." consoled Kiba. "Please don't cry, Hina-chan."

"But why shouldn't I?" she asked, "He hates me... I'm ugly..."

Kiba gently took her chin in his hands and looked her in the eyes. "You're beautiful, Hina-chan," he said. He brought his lips to her in a simple, but sweet kiss, and Hinata was shocked to see herself kissing him back.

They broke from each other, and Hinata looked at Kiba questioningly, "Why?"

Kiba smiled, "I keep some mistletoe handy for times like these!" He took a spring of mistletoe of his pocket.

Hinata looked at him, confused. "But it's not Christmas!"

Kiba simply smiled, "You never know when you'll need an excuse to kiss an otherwise unattainable girl!"

Hinata blushed, for the second time in a day, "So... you... like me?"

"Here's your answer!" Kiba pulled Hinata close, and kissed her again, "I love you."

Cheers came from inside the Inuzuka house. It was official, a new year.

"Happy New Year, Hina-chan."

"Happy New Year, Kiba-kun."

And they shared a New Years Kiss.

**XX**

Well, now we know that mistletoe is _quite _convenient! Anyways... review please! :)


End file.
